Fractured
by Rhodes11
Summary: Everything was going perfectly. Bella and Jake were a young, passionate married couple with a little girl. But what happens when everything goes wrong? After a night out celebrating their 11th wedding anniversary, something happens that'll change their lives forever. Will they make it through unscathed? Or will they be forever fractured? Banner by OTB.
1. The Calm

**A/N: The story will involve miscarriage, so please don't read if this is a trigger for you.**

 **Beta: plainjanedee**

* * *

 **The Calm**

 _Six months ago_

"Now, honey," Jake's beloved wife, Bella, panted through a moan as he pressed her up against their front door. "Now…please." Sliding her hands under his leather jacket, she immediately peeled it off, letting it fall from his shoulders.

With their daughter staying at Billy's, they'd decided to go on an impromptu date night. All night, she'd been driving him crazy. Long, smouldering looks across the room, her tongue teasing the hell out of him as she licked some chocolate sauce from her lip, and her little foot rubbing his junk under the table as they ate. The fucking icing on the mouth-watering cake was when he pulled her onto the dance floor, holding her soft, sexy body close, he felt her move against him so sensually and erotically, rubbing her delectable ass against him, that he fought the urge to drag her into the washrooms and take her so hard, the entire restaurant would hear her screams of pleasure.

His jacket now forgotten on the ground, Jake gripped the backs of her thighs and hoisted her into his arms, growling as she wound her luscious legs around his waist and rocked her panty-covered heat against the raging hard-on he had tenting in his slacks. What with having a young child and demanding jobs, they barely had time for sex. Hell, it'd been months since he'd been able to make love to her properly and not just quickies in his garage or in her classroom during lunch break. Hell yes, he'd done that. And he wasn't fucking ashamed. Just last week, he'd surprised her at work, all but dragging her into her office and bending her over the desk, taking her hard. It'd been weeks —months- since he'd worshipped her body in their bed, and Jake was hanging on by a fucking thread.

"If we lived somewhere more secluded, I'd fuck you right here," he growled into her ear, nipping at the tender lobe. "But seeing as we're surrounded by nosy fucking neighbors, I'll hold off until I get you alone. So you better hurry the fuck up, baby, 'cause I need to be inside you, _now_."

Whimpering at his sexy words, Bella quickly fumbled around with her house keys, struggling to get it into the lock, as Jake's lips moved over the side of her neck, sucking on hi her like he was a starving man. A muffled moan echoed around them as the door unlocked and they stumbled and staggered inside. Hastily, he carried her through the hallway, where he slammed her up against the wall and went to fucking town on her body—his body. "All goddamned night you've been driving me crazy with this body," he rasped, lowering his hands to her perfect ass and squeezing. "I had plans for us tonight. I wanted to make love to you for hours, but fuck, baby. I'm barely hanging on. I need you, _now_."

Bella's fingers tangled into his hair as they continued their assault on each other's mouths; their tongues dancing savagely, fighting for dominance. Another breathy moan fell from her lips as he cupped her ass in his big hands and rubbed against her. "Yes…"

Breathing heavily, Jake tore away from her mouth, his eyes dark and dangerous as he trailed his lips down her neck. "That's it, baby, moan for me." Thrusting his straining erection into her, he brushed the slim straps of her black dress off her shoulders until the satin fabric fell away from her chest, revealing her full, round breasts, and gathered between their bodies. "Damn," he groaned as he swept a thumb across her now puckered nipple. "My naughty girl teasing me with these beautiful tits."

Arching her body into him, her head fell back as she pushed her breast further into his hand. "Please, Jake."

Stroking her pebbled nub in soft, slow circles, Jake bit his lower lip, fucking mesmerized at the pure beauty before him. "What do you need, baby?"

Moving her hand between them, she sensuously massaged his cock through his trousers. "Taste me, honey, please. I need your mouth."

Goddamn. Pushing into her talented hands, he let out a guttural moan. Not needing to be told twice, he lowered his mouth to her inviting nipple and suckled, nipped, nibbled, lapped at her until she was writhing uncontrollably in his arms. Hell yes. Sliding his hand between her thighs, he skillfully moved her saturated thong to the side and dipped a finger into her sweetness. _Fuuuuck_. "So wet for me. Bet this beautiful cunt's aching for my cock. That what you want, baby? You want my cock fucking this tight pussy?" Easing a finger inside her sex, he fucked her slowly as his thumb worked her slick clit. "Fuck, yeah, you do. I can feel you creaming for me. My sexy girl loves my dirty talk, huh? Goddamn, I need to eat your pussy, Bells. Later, you're going to ride my face, but right now I need to be inside you. Take off my belt, so I can fuck you raw."

Scrambling, Bella unbuckled his belt, before making short work of the button and zipper, pushing both his slacks and boxers down his legs until his erection sprang free and his trousers pooled at his feet. Licking her hand, she engulfed his cock with her palm, giving him three quick pumps.

Hissing in pleasure, Jake's hand shot out to stop her. "Not this time, baby. You keep doing that and I'm gonna blow before I've even been inside you." A low, throaty groan rumbled in his throat as he slid his soaked fingers down toward her ass. Caressing her puckered, virgin ring, he growled, "One of these days, I'm gonna fuck this stunning ass. Slide my cock deep inside and take your virginity. You want that, baby?"

Gasping, she claimed his mouth in a passionate and powerful kiss. Taking him in her hand, she guided him toward her entrance, before breaking away and whispering in his ear, "God, yes, honey. Fuck my ass, make me scream your name."

Clenching his jaw, he took her lips in an aggressive kiss and roughly grabbed her tit. Pinching her nipple, he used his free hand to spank her ass. "Don't doubt it, Bells. This ass will be mine, but right now I need inside this beautiful pussy." Aligning the tip of his cock so it gently nudged her entrance, he rasped, "Hold on tight, baby," as he drove home.


	2. The Storm

**A/N special thanks to my amazing beta plainjanedee**

 **Warning! This chapter talks about miscarriage. If this is a trigger for you, please do not read!**

* * *

 **The Storm**

 _Present day_

The pain was excruciating. Searing and burning right into what was left of Jake's shattered soul. He couldn't fucking take it. The anger. The shame. The guilt. The constant fucking reminders. He could barely stomach looking himself in the mirror, let alone being the husband Bella needed, or a father to Poppy.

Four months. His beautiful wife should've been four months pregnant. Her stomach should've been blossoming and swelling with their second child. His daughter should've been excited about being a big sister. He should've been painting the nursery instead of rotting in this motherfucking prison. They should've been making love for hours and enjoying her increased sex drive instead of barely talking to each other and sleeping in separate rooms.

It shouldn't fucking be this way, and it was all his fault. If only he'd been paying attention, then maybe their unborn child would still be… _Fuck_!

Pulling the garbage bag from the trash can, Bella hurriedly grabbed her purse and keys from the counter and called out to her 4-year-old daughter. "Honey, time to go!"

Casting her gaze over toward the shell of a man she used to call her husband, her already broken heart cracked even more. He didn't care anymore. She wasn't even sure if he still loved her. He hadn't kissed her since that fateful night, hadn't touched her since she came out of hospital. She knew that he was grieving and dealing with his own injuries, but Christ, she missed her husband. The stranger she shared her home with now wasn't the man she married. He hadn't showered for weeks, hadn't cut his hair or shaved, and he sat in complete and utter carnage and destruction surrounding him.

With tears stinging her eyes, Bella asked in a low, timid voice, "Whilst I'm at work, would you mind cleaning up a little? I don't really want our daughter to keep coming home to broken vases and beer bottles."

Taking a hearty pull of his current beer, not caring that it was barely 8am and Bella was watching his every movement, he shrugged nonchalantly. "Whatever."

Pursing her lips into a long, thin, frustrated line, her nails tapped the granite countertop. "Whatever," she echoed, dejectedly. A sadness weighed on Bella's heart as she watched the man she loved drink his life away. What happened to them? Six months ago, they could barely keep their hands off each other. That's just how they were - passionate, in love, happy. And now? Now he could barely look at her. She was a fleeting moment in his life, and she wasn't sure she liked the man he was becoming.

Bracing her palms on the edge of the kitchen island, her head hung low between her shoulders in defeat. She couldn't take anymore. "Jake, this has to stop. I get that you're hurting. So am I. But pushing away everyone who loves you isn't the answer," Bella told him, practically begging; the fear in her voice was evident.

Silence greeted her. "Baby, please, talk to me," she pleaded, as she rounded the counter, desperate to hear his voice.

"What's the point," Jake's cold, uncaring tone answered, his vacant eyes trained on the T.V. in the far corner of the room. "You don't get it. No one does."

Cautiously, Bella walked toward him, terrified he'd tell her to leave him alone. "Then help me understand, honey-"

With his face twisting and contorting in irritation, he sighed angrily and wheeled his wheelchair away from her. "Don't fucking give me that sweet, loving wife bullshit, Bella. We both know you hate my guts, so quit fucking babying me and leave me the fuck alone."

Her entire body recoiled as if she'd been slapped, his hateful words cut through her like a salt-tipped knife. "Why are you doing this?" Her voice broke as tears glistened in her eyes. "I'm your wife, Jake, I'm trying to help and all you're doing is shutting me out!"

 _Nothing_. More deafening silence as he picked up an almost empty beer bottle and brought it to his lips, gulping down the remnants.

"Goddammit, Jacob!" She yelled, finally losing what little patience she had left. "This has to stop! Enough is enough! I know you've been through hell, but so have I! You aren't the only one grieving! I was there! I suffered the miscarriage! Not you! Me! So stop treating me like shit! I'm hurting, too! Our daughter's hurting, and she needs her father! But you don't see that because you're so lost in this pity party you're throwing for yourself! It isn't right! All I've ever done is love you! I never blamed you, never told you it was your fault, never believed it was your fault! So why are you doing this to me?! To us?!"

Hastily spinning around in his wheelchair, Bella's husband of eleven years faced her with disdain marring his handsome face, his eyes narrowed with rage. "What aren't you getting about this fucked up situation, Bella?! I'm a goddamned cripple! I can't fucking walk, play with my daughter, make love to my wife, or take a goddamned _piss_ when I want! And it's MY FAULT! I'll never be able to hold our unborn baby, because he's dead! Because of me! I'm the one who was driving! I'm the one who has to live with that for the rest of my motherfucking life! Me! Not you! I can't fucking breathe with the guilt of knowing that I hurt you! I wake up sweating every goddamned night because I can still hear your screams! I can still see your face as that car slammed into you! And I live with the fact that I couldn't do shit to help you or save our child because I _can't fucking walk_! Fuck, Bella, I killed our baby, I almost killed you and I'll never, _fucking never,_ forgive myself for that."

"Baby," Bella whimpered, falling to her knees in front of him as tears of desperation streamed down her cheeks. Taking his hands in hers, she sobbed, "You didn't kill our child; _it was an accident_. It was _not_ your fault. And if we're passing blame, then you should blame me for what I almost did to you at that junction. If I hadn't instigated it, you would've seen the deer, our baby would be alive and you wouldn't be in a wheelchair."

Snatching his hands from hers, he scoffed incredulously and backed away. "Who're you trying to convince, Bella? Me or yourself?

Sagging against the couch in exhaustion, Bella shook her head in shocked disbelief. "How did we get here?" She whispered, as more tears fell. "We were so happy."

Grunting, Jake's cold stare was trained on the fireplace. Swallowing hard, he cast his eyes down toward his legs. "You should take Poppy to your mom's and stay there for a while."

Bella's tearful gaze snapped to his. "W-What? What do you mean? This is our home, Jake." Her heart was beating so fast in her chest. A gunshot would've hurt less.

"I'd leave, but as you can see, I'm kinda fucking stuck here. Trapped in this hellhole," Jake seethed, maliciously. "And it's _my_ home, Bella. _My_ mortgage- _my_ house." The pain she felt in that moment... God, it was insurmountable. This was it. She felt it deep in her bones.

"So that's it? You're kicking your wife and daughter out of their home? You're not even going to fight for us?" Hurt bled from every pore on her body. Was he really going to do this? End them?

"Nothing left to fight for," was his only reply.

Unable to believe that somewhere along the line, this nightmare had morphed into Bella's life, she swiped her tears with her hand whilst struggling to catch her breath. Standing shakily to her feet, she smoothed down her dress before making her way across the hall. "I guess you're right," Bella replied in a quiet and trembling voice. "I'm sorry we couldn't be enough for you."


End file.
